Untitled
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: I've noticed a distinct lack of Niff angst :/ Warnings: non-con, mpreg, abuse, religion, mental health, forced relationship and non beta-d story Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other recognisable characters,situations,etc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, well if anybody that's reading my other story has read this I have half a chapter written but I've been in hospital for a couple of weeks and wasn't able to write while there. This is dedicated to the wonderfully strong girl I met while there.I'll continue this if anybody likes it so drop me a review :)**

Jeff can pin point the exact moment it happened.

Lying in bed looking over at Nick he knew his dreams had meant something, knew he wasn't crazy.

God had told him what to do, had told him to do whatever it took, and that's exactly what he planned to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**A/N:I only realised a whole ago chapter one got screwed over :/ . I got a good couple of hits on this but no reviews I don't know if that means people don't like it or it was too short or whatever but I'm still gonna post anyway, you never know someone might like this...**

Jeff's eyes flung open to reveal a completely white, open area. There was no walls or floors, just space.

A boy stood in front of him, the picture of perfection. Chestnut brown hair framed his shapely face and curled slightly at his toned neck. He wore fully white with no shoes and he was raised off the space in which Jeff was perched so that his feet were dangling.

"Nick?" Jeff asked unsure of himself

"No Jeff" the beautiful boy replied

"But...?"

"Shhh"The boy shushed him

"I am not Nick, I am God"

Jeff didn't question him because he _knew _it was him. He could _feel _it.

"I am here to give you a mission for me"

"A mission...?"

"Yes, you and Nick are to be together..." Jeff looked at him uncertainly, the boy continued

"Nick is to have the messiah by the fruits of your loin, who will be bring world peace"

"Messiah?"

"Yes"

"But...!"

"I'm sorry but you're going to wake up now, just remember what I told you"

Jeff woke up shaking and sweaty. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table, it read 3:47

He looked over to Nick's bed, noticing the boy curled into a ball, clutching his knee's to his chest, a light sheen of sweat glistening on the exposed part of Nicks chest.

Jeff sighed happily as he settled back into a light slumber, Nick was going to be his and they would make the _messiah._ Everything would be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:Okay, I feel slightly disrespected over 100 hits on chapter 2 but none of you can be bothered to review? It takes half a minute!**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue for now because I really enjoy writing this.**

Nick stretched his arms above his head and sighed happily as his shoulder blades clicked into place.

He looked over at the clock sitting on his bed side table 7:52 , perfect.

He untangled his legs from the blankets and just lay there for a moment letting the sun bathe him in heat.

Jeff groaned from across the room.

Nick sighed, climbing from the bed and making his way to the curtains, he pushed them open, squinting at the harsh rays of light hitting his face and taking the room from darkness, much to Jeff's annoyance.

"Come on Jeff, you're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get a move on"

Jeff just mumbled incoherently as Nick made his way to the bathroom.

He emerged 25 minutes later, cleaned and mostly dressed, to find Jeff completely ready.

"Wow usually I have to break out the ice water to get you out of bed" Nick laughed as he put on his blazer, the chuckle died in his throat however when he turned to face Jeff who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his delicate features.

"Jeff...?"

"Nick, I've been having the most amazing dreams" Jeff smiled then for the first time, but it unnerved Nick, it wasn't his usual grin, it was more menacing, more forced.

Less happy.

"Do tell...?" Nick said awkwardly as he began pottering around the room, organising and reorganising his materials for the day.

"God appeared to me..."Jeff trailed off

Nick froze, that was usually how those crazy people who committed genocide started their case in court, Nick smiled then, Jeff was joking, messing around like he usually did. He laughed at the older boys antics.

"Really and what did 'God' tell you...?" He decided to go along with it.

"That me and you are meant to bear the messiah together"Nick looked into the mirror for a split second and caught Jeff's eye's

_Oh dear lore, he's not joking_

Nick turned to Jeff and stared at him cautiously.

"Jeff are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack"

"Jeff, we're not meant to have the 'messiah' together"

Jeff stood and made his way towards Nick, using his height to his advantage as he loomed over the smaller boy

"Yes we are. God told me Nick!" He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child.

Nick backed away.

"Jeff, are you feeling alright? Do you have a tempreture? Will I get the Nurse?"

"I'm fine Nick, and I will be even better when you accept that not only are we meant to be, but we're also going to bring the messiah into the world together, once you're full with my seed..."

Jeff advanced towards Nick again this time more threatening.

A knock at the door forced him to break his stride.

"Nick, Jeff the warblers are having an emergency meeting and you're presence is requested" Came Thad's voice from the other side of the door.

Nick ran towards the door not looking back once as he flung it open.

"Jeff'll be a few, shall we go?"

Thad just nodded.

They left, leaving Jeff standing there at there backs as the walked away.

He would do anything it took to ensure him and Nick produced that baby. _Anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks to LemonAidan and BeccaJamieThomas93 who reviewed! This is mainly a filler, I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are my crack! FEED MY ADDICTION! :)**

Nick avoided Jeff like the plague for the entire day.

There was no way to avoid him at the quickly approaching warblers rehearsal.

He made sure that he was the last one in , exactly 15 seconds early, early so he wasn't chastised but late enough that he didn't have to talk to anybody, specifically Jeff.

He spotted him from across the room.

He had hoped he had imagined what had happened earlier but Jeff still had the same expression painted on his features.

He sat down between Flint and Trent, ignoring the strange looks they sent him.

"This warblers meeting is now called to attention" Wes said as he hammered his gavel gently against the sound block on the table in front of him.

They didn't discuss anything particularly important or at least nothing as important as what had happened earlier.

Nick shook his head, he must be reading it wrong.

Jeff _had _to be joking.

The bell signalled the end of extra curricular and Nick

jumped.

_Dinner _Nick thought solemnly, he hadn't eaten all day, avoiding Jeff was hard, he knew he would be in the cafeteria at lunch so he had gone to the library and done homework and this morning at breakfast they had that emergency meeting about their impending doom at Regional's. The judges wouldn't tie again and New Directions were favourites to win, they didn't stand a chance.

He didn't really feel like eating though

"EARTH TO NICK!" Nick jumped again slightly when he heard his name being called, he recognized the voice but couldn't put a face to it

Whirling around he came face to face with Kurt

"Its time for dinner, come on, their saving our seats"

Nick looks around the room and finds it empty

"You've been standing here for 10 minutes doing nothing we were getting worried"

"I really appreciate you waiting Kurt but I'm not feeling to well, I think I might just go to bed"

Kurt just gives him a pointed look and loops their arms together

"You haven't eaten all day, you didn't touch you're breakfast and you didn't even turn up for lunch, Jeff's been really worried"

Nicks blood runs cold at the mention of his best friend and the moment of ignorance that Kurt's caring words had brought him shatters.

"Yeah, right, Jeff..."

Kurt looks at him strangely but lets it go, preferring to speak to him about their upcoming performance instead

10 minutes later and their walking towards the warbler table, food in hand.

Blaine smiles at Kurt as he moves towards him to take residence in the seat beside him.

Nick freezes.

The only other open seat is beside Jeff

"Nick! Sit down we need to go over our set list again."

Nick swallows thickly but follows the order, sitting down beside Jeff

5 minutes into dinner and he feels a hand on his thigh, he jumps, attracting everyone's attention

"Are you okay Nick?" Thad asks as he shovels a fork full of pasta into his mouth

"Fine, just not feeling very well, I'm going to head to bed. Night!"

He doesn't give them a chance to respond before he's up from the table and speed walking out of the cafeteria.

Jeff watches Nick's back as he walks off

_Runs off_

A little voice in the back of his head had been saying things of this nature all day

_He's avoiding you_

_You've terrified him_

_He's you're friend first and love interest second_

_He can't stand to be near you_

_You've changed _

_He doesn't like the 'new' you_

_You're being unfair_

_This isn't right_

But God's voice drowns it out

**He'll understand soon**

**He's afraid of me, not you, he doesn't understand the importance of you're future baby**

**Love has no boundaries**

**He will learn to love you**

**You need to get closer**

**Touch him**

**Do it**

**This is right**

Jeff shakes his head slightly and finishes his steak.

"Goodnight guys"

He rises from the table taking his , and Nicks abandoned, trays with him

When he gets to the room Nick is already in bed

"Nick, get up, we need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: well firstly thanks to **_**boredandhomealone**_**, **_**angelsfly13 **_**and **_**BeccaJamieThomas93 **_**(I didn't have to check your name either btw :L) who all reviewed :) they keep me writing this :) Also if anyone can think of a name I will gladly accept suggestions! I should warn you that this chapter contains eviler!Jeff so if you're not ready for that click the back button**

**and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

The beds weight shifted and dipped as Jeff sat on the end of it.

"Nick I know you're awake."

The bed shifted again as Jeff moved up, lying down behind Nick, he felt arms wrap around his waist

"Nick, I want to make this good for you too but I need to do this whether you want it or not." the words were said pressed against his hair, breath ticking the the back of his neck. It would have been a nice sensation if not for the words spoken.

Nick went rigid.

Nick's hands moved to wrap around Jeff's wrists and attempt to pull them from around him.

Jeff's grip was solid.

"Jeff, th-this isn't you, you don't want this" Nick cursed himself for stuttering but continued

"We aren't meant to bring the messiah into this world Jeff" Nick silently congratulated himself for being able to keep slightly calm in his present situation.

"Yes we are Nick, God _told _me, and I'm sorry if you cant accept that but you will thank me once your stomach starts to swell and our _baby_ starts to live."

Before Nick had the chance to respond Jeff's hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them up, Nick's struggling only made him yank harder as he removed his tie and tied Nicks wrists together tightly.

Nick cursed the boy scouts Jeff had been apart of when he was younger.

The knot was unbreakable no matter how much he struggled.

Jeff used his weight advantage to pin Nick to the bed and removed his belt.

"Please Jeff, I'm your best friend. We can pretend this never happened, I won't tell anyone, I promise"

Belt momentarily forgotten, Jeff ran his finger down Nicks cheek and he flinched in return.

"Why can't you see what I see Nick? Why can't you see how beautiful our baby will be? How _delectable _you'll look pregnant, bulging with _my _baby inside you. The baby that will bring world peace. Don't you want that Nick? Don't you want to stop wars and genocide and _hate _and just have peace?"

While he was speaking he moved off of Nick slightly just to yank him up by the elbow and loop the belt through the tie. He used the steel bars holding the shelf above Nick's bed to hold him in place by looping the other end of the belt through the small opening and pulling tightly so Nick was forced to sit on his knees on the bed.

He pulled the belt tighter when Nick struggled, forcing Nick to rise slightly so his ass wasn't pressed against his calves any more.

Nick cursed his lack of interest in sports and blamed this on his lack of muscle.

His fighting wasn't even fazing Jeff as he continued his tirade.

"God spoke to me Nick, to _me_, he told me to get you pregnant and that's what I plan to do. In time you'll see that you want this too and we will grow old together , happily"

_Oh God_

Nick took a large gulp of air before screaming

"SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! PLEASE!"

He could hear Jeff moving around and evenly talking over his own hoarse voice

"Every body is still at dinner Nick and even if they aren't there, its Warbler movie night and this is a warbler corridor, only members of the group are here and they won't be back for _hours_"

Nick gulped

"They'll notice we're not there, they'll come looking and they'll see you , see you _raping _me-"

Jeff lashed out, knocking a lamp off of his own bedside table with his fist as he whirled around to glare at Nick.

"It is NOT rape, I am not _raping _you, you WANT this, I know you do, even though you may not know it yet!"

Jeff grabbed Nick's tie from its place on the chair and shoved a face cloth in Nicks mouth as he wrapped the tie around Nicks head and secured it at the back.

"If you're going to use foul language like that Nick, well then I may as-well take away your ability to speak"

Nick tried to force the cloth out if his mouth using his tongue, hoping to dislodge the tie enough to be able to push it out of the way, but to no avail.

"And anyway, they won't come looking"

Jeff grinned at him cheerily

"I told them we were having roomie bonding tonight because we fought this morning and that's why you were acting so weird today"

Jeff turned angrier

"I don't appreciate being avoided Nick"

Jeff pulled his bedside drawer opened and rummaged around it for a few seconds before revealing a bottle of lube.

Nick struggled against his binds harder, trying desperately to dislodge _anything _so he could fight back.

"If you keep struggling like that Nick I am going to have to show you who is in _control_ here. Who the _man_ is"

Nick froze and stared at Jeff.

Jeff smiled at him manically and picked up a scissors from their shared desk.

Advancing on Nick, he twirled them in his fingers.

Nick flinched when he felt the weight of the tip pressed against his chest through his shirt

"I never have like this shirt"

It was an old summer camp one, It read "Sunnydale summer camp!" and had signatures of all of Nicks camp mates written all over it from the last day, they had been forced to wear it everyday and on the last day of the 1 month camp they had all signed them excitedly, making promises to keep in touch and telling each other how much fun they had had. Jeff hadn't gone that year

Jeff looked down at the shirt dejectedly

"That was the only year I didn't go, we were 13 and I had football camp instead."

He moved the scissors to the name right above Nicks heart and circled it with the scissors

"_Danny Vincent"_

The name was said with so much venom that Nick shivered

"He _stole_ your first kiss, it should have been mine, but _no _he had to kiss you during that damn bonfire movie _crap_!"

Jeff was seething by now and he moved the scissors towards Nick's neck.

Nick gulped loudly and pressed his eyes shut preparing for the worst.

"He won't be getting this one too."


	6. Chapter 5 (2)

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks to boredandhomealone who reviewed! just a warning incase you didn't see where this was going this chapter includes rape and veryevil!Jeff REVIEWS=LOVE! :) also longest chapter yet! I've never written ANY form of sex let alone rape so sorry if its really crap :/**

* * *

><p>Nick let one eye peek open and look down he watched as Jeff started to slice through his shirt.<p>

He cut through the names, making a beeline for Danny.

Nick didn't struggle for fear of being sliced with the blade.

"Nick, relax, it will hurt more if you're tense and I don't want to hurt you"

Nick just glared

"I'm trying to be nice, I really am Nick. But if you're going to defy me I can make this a lot worse then its got to be" to prove his point he moved the lube to the bedside table

Nick shook his head frantically

"So you're going to behave?"

Nick nodded watching again as Jeff took the bottle and placed it back on the bed.

"Good"

He cut through the arms of Nick's t-shirt and let the ripped up garment fall into the bed.

He removed the grey sweats Nick was wearing as well as the boxers.

He climbed from the bed and leered at Nick while he striped from his uniform.

His cock stood to attention, Jeff wrapped his long fingers around it.

"Hmm this is all for you babe"

Nick looked down at the Dalton issue sheets.

He kept his eyes down when he heard Jeff moan and climb onto the bed behind him, slipping into the gap between Nick's legs as he wrapped his arms around Nicks body and started to rub little circles on Nick's flat stomach

"Hmm imagine how sexy you'll look when you're full to the brim with my child, hmm, wrapping my arms around your swollen stomach, watching you bring _our _baby into the world and re doing it all over again."

Nick just watched as Jeff's hands continued to roam his stomach.

"Can't you see how amazing this will be? How perfect our family will be, me a doctor, just like my dad, and you a stay at home _mother_"

Nick realized that this wasn't the first time Jeff had suggested that he was the _women_ in his fantasy relationship, he continued on with his crazy description

"Waking up every morning beside you, coming down the stairs to have breakfast with you and our gorgeous kids, going to work and coming home to a home cooked meal. Hmm going to bed and letting you perform your _wifely duties_"

Jeff's hands left his stomach and he moved to reach the lube, Nick tensed again but tried his hardest to relax, like Jeff had said.

He heard the _click_ of the bottle opening and the sub-stains _squelch _as it dripped onto Jeff's palm.

Nick screwed his eyes tightly shut as he felt the pressure of one of Jeff's fingers against his virginal hole.

"Don't worry babe, this will be as good for you as it will be for me"

Jeff pushed his first finger in and left it there for a few seconds before he began to move it in and out

He took that finger out, only to replace it with the same finger and a new one, again he left it there for a few seconds before he began to move it, this time scissoring his hole.

The third finger entered his hole with less ease then the first two and Nick whimpered in pain.

Jeff moved them in and out for a minute or two before extracting them.

He heard the lube being opened again and the now familiar sound of the lube being poured onto something. He felt a new pressure against his hole, presuming it was was Jeff's cock, he mentally prepared himself.

A cock was so different from the fingers which had been inside him before, he felt like he was being ripped from the inside out and being burned at the same time.

Jeff's cock was thicker then his three fingers and was differently shaped , it hit strange spots because of it, spots Nick never knew existed.

Jeff kissed his shoulder and ran his hands down Nicks chest and stomach, he wrapped his hand around Nick's cock and lazily pulled it along the length. That paired with the feeling of Jeff's cock inside made his cock twitched and jump excitedly.

A few more tugs and he was fully erect, he couldn't help but stare at Jeff's hand as it moved

_No! this is **wrong,** I shouldn't be turned on, I don't want this_

"Hmm see? I told you that you wanted it Nick, your mind may not know it but your body definitely does"

Jeff began to move then and the slight pain in his ass intensified before all sensations went away. He couldn't feel Jeff inside him, or his hand around his cock, not the rough fabric of the silk tie holding him to the shelf or the dull aching which had been in his legs from sitting like that for too long, it was all gone.

A few minutes later he _did_ feel Jeff come inside him, but not the tingling in his own stomach that should have occurred before his impending orgasm, he didn't feel his semen spurting from his cock. He had seen stars, but the feeling behind it just wasn't there. Something he was grateful for.

He tried to pull away from Jeff, tried to get his flaccid cock out of him

"No babe, I want to sit here for awhile"

Jeff kissed Nick's shoulder tenderly and wrapped his arms around Nick again

While sitting there his mind wandered.

He thought about whether or not Jeff was still inside him to keep his cum in him _like a dog_ or whether it was his way of feeling loved, it didn't matter either way, he was stuck here whether he wanted to or not.

He thought about the warblers and what they were doing, _what time was it anyway?_ They would probably still be watching the movie, _I wonder what their watching,_ Nick laughed mentally, he had just been raped and yet here he was thinking about what movie his friends were watching.

His eye lids started to feel heavy, but he fought against sleep

"Its okay Nick, go to sleep"

Jeff started humming a lullaby and Nicks body began to shut down, the last thing he felt before everything went black was Jeff pulling out of him and the bed shifting.

* * *

><p>He woke him to a pounding in his head and for 1 blissful second he forgot what had happened the night before. His senses slowly returned to him and he looked up, he was still in the exact same position, still bound and gagged. He couldn't see Jeff but once the intense pain in his head disappeared and all the blood had rushed past his ears he could hear talking.<p>

"Yeah, its all sorted"

"That's great! What was up anyway?"

It was Trent. Nick began to struggle but he quickly registered the music was playing in the back round, apparently loud enough to block him out

"We hooked up" Nick could hear the smile on the older boys face

"Wow! I always thought you two would, anyway you's have the floor all to yourselves for the night, we're going to have a star wars marathon if you want to join us later, ya'know after you've made good use of the emptiness" Trent laughed then and Nick struggled harder trying, and failing, to get his attention

Jeff laughed

"Oh, don't worry we already have"

"I'll let you get back then bye!"

"See ya' Trent"

He heard the door close and footsteps as Jeff came back to the main part of the dorm.

"Oh good you're awake" He smiled at him as he made his way over to the bed, he had nothing but a towel on and Nick looked down to see that he was still naked.

"Can I let you down? You're not going to try and escape are you?" Jeff looked at him with a cheeky smile on his face, _oh god he doesn't even know that I still don't want him like that_

Jeff made his way over to the bed and first undid the belt, Nick fell to the bed limply his head falling and his shoulders slumping.

He the removed the tie from around Nick's head and let the spit covered face cloth fall onto the still soiled sheets.

Lastly, he untied Nicks wrists.

"Come on Love, go over to my bed I need to change your sheets" Jeff tried to pull Nick off the bed but the smaller boy just flinched away

"I thought we were over this?"

Nick didn't have the willpower to fight so he took the outstretched hand, silently admitting defeat, he had never felt so pathetic in his life. Not when he was attacked by those homophobes, not when his brother had told him to "tone it down" at Dalton and not all the times Blaine had beat him out of solo's.

He was worthless.

He sat down on Jeff's still made bed and watched silently as his cum and spit stained sheets were changed

_It could have been worse _a voice in the back of his head told him

_He made it good for you, it barely even hurt_

The voice sounded suspiciously like Jeff but Nick ignored that fact.

Jeff walked over then, the towel gone, and pushed on Nicks shoulders slightly forcing him to lie down. He climbed in beside Nick and lifted the comforter up, rolling onto his side, Nick followed the pattern on the wall as Jeff climbed into the space beside him and wrapped his arms around him again

"I love you sweetheart, do you love me?" Jeff's arms tightened around him painfully and Nick nodded, he felt like a cheap two dollar whore but he didn't have any fight left in him to contest

Jeff dozed off a few minutes later but Nick didn't get anymore sleep that night


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) um this was supposed to be BOTH chapters but I decided to do one at a time. This is in JEFFS POV! and is of chapter 3 Please review :)**

Jeff sat down on the end of Nicks bed.

"Nick I know your awake"

He watched as Nicks leg twitched in the slightest, not enough to be noticed if you weren't looking for a reaction, but he was, he wanted to make sure Nick was really awake.

He moved to lie behind Nick and spoon him, wrapping his arms around the slim boys waist he buried his nose into Nicks hair and inhaled before saying

"Nick, I want to make this good for you too but I need to do this whether you want it or not."

It was true, he _did _want to make it enjoyable for Nick, but it was hard when Nick was fighting him every step of the way.

He felt Nick go pin straight in his arms, he tried to get away but Jeff just tightened his hold on the younger boy

**Never let him go**

The God voice whispered in the back of his head

"Jeff, th-this isn't you, you don't want this" The waver in Nick's voice didn't go unnoticed

"We aren't meant to bring the messiah into this world Jeff" Why couldn't Nick see what he could, was God testing him by making Nick so volitile towards him?

**That's it, it's a test**

Jeff tried to convince Nick of the truth.

"Yes we are Nick, God _told _me, and I'm sorry if you cant accept that but you will thank me once your stomach starts to swell and our _baby _starts to live."

He looked down at Nicks stomach and wanted nothing more then to see it expand under his gaze

He wrapped his fingers around Nicks wrist and yanked them above his head, using one hand to hold Nick in place, while the other undid his own Dalton tie. He wrapped it around Nicks wrists and yanked on the soft material hard when one of Nicks kicks hit him in the shin.

He climbed on top of Nick, straddling him. He removed his belt before Nick speaking interuppted his actions

"Please Jeff, I'm your best friend. We can pretend this never happened, I won't tell anyone, I promise"

Letting the belt fall from one of his hands Jeff brought it to Nicks cheek and ran his finger down Nicks face, only to have him flinch

_See, I told you he's afraid, he doesn't want this, doesn't want you_

**He's only afraid he won't be good enough, he can't see how amazing everything will be**

Jeff had to make him understand.

"Why can't you see what I see Nick? Why can't you see how beautiful our baby will be? How _delectable _you'll look pregnant, bulging with _my _baby inside you. The baby that will bring world peace. Don't you want that Nick? Don't you want to stop wars and genocide an _hate _and just have peace?"

He moved from his position straddling Nick to pull him into a kneeling position by his elbows, it wasn't an easy feat with Nick struggling but he got him hooked to the shelf above the bed relitivly more ease then he expected.

He climbed to his feet and walked over to his side of the room

**His subconscience knows he wants this, he could struggle harder if he really wanted to, you just have to show him**

He gave up on the convincing and decided to show him instead

"God spoke to me Nick, to _me_, he told me to get you pregnant and that's what I plan to do. In time you'll see that you want this too and we will grow old together , happily"

He was picking Nicks clothes up from the floor and taking off his own shoes when Nick started screaming

"SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Jeff just continued with what he was doing as he informed Nick of the obvious

"Every body is still at dinner Nick and even if they aren't there, its Warbler movie night and this is a warbler corridor, only members of the group are here and they won't be back for _hours_"

He smiled to himself at that

"They'll notice we're not there, they'll come looking and they'll see you , see you _raping _me-"

He spun around angrily, knocking a lamp off the side table so he wouldn't punch Nick in the face

_He's right..._

**He wants this, you know he does**

"It is NOT rape, I am not _raping _you, you WANT this, I know you do, even though you may not know it yet!"

He quickly grabbed Nicks tie from the chair where his uniform hung, he also took the wash clothe from the desk and shoved it in Nicks mouth and tying the tightly aroung Nicks head

"If you're going to use foul language like that Nick, well then I may as-well take away your ability to speak"

He stood there admiring his work before continuing

"And anyway, they won't come looking"

He grinned happily

**Your plan was genius **

_More like INSANE!_

"I told them we were having roomie bonding tonight because we fought this morning and that's why you were acting so weird today"

He went grim remembering all the work he had put in trying to get Nick alone

"I don't appreciate being avoided Nick"

He made his way over to his bedside table and rooted through his drawer until he found what he was looking for. A bottle of lube.

**It's nice of you to use it, you don't have to**

_It would be nice of you to not rape him..._

**Show him who the man is, he's the woman and he should respect his place, he's yours now**

"If you keep struggling like that Nick I am going to have to show you who is in _control _here. Who the _man _is"

When Nick froze, Jeff grinned. He looked down at Nicks shirt and frowned, picking up the scissors he made his way towards him

"I never have like this shirt"

He looked down at it again, It read Sunnydale Summer Camp across the chest. Jeff had loads just like it, covered from nick to hem with signatures just like Nicks. He hadn't gone that year, his mother had signed him up for football camp instead, it was the biggest mistake of his life.

"That was the only year I didn't go, we were 13 and I had football camp instead."

He grimanced at a name as he moved the tip of the scissors towards the name, and said it aloud

"_Danny Vincent"_

He remembers Nick telling him about it, he had been so excited, so fucking excited, Danny had kissed him while they watched some cheesy tween movie around a bonfire. Jeff had never wanted to kill someone so much.

"He _stole _your first kiss, it should have been mine, but _no _he had to kiss you during that damn bonfire movie _crap_!"

He moved the scissors towards Nicks jugular and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut

"He won't be getting this one too."


	8. AN

**This isn't an update or anything really to do with my story, just me letting people know that I'm thinking of the men and women killed this day 10 years ago. The images of the "jumpers" will forever haunt me xxx**


	9. AN (2)

**I'm REALLY sorry**

**a LOT has happened since I last updated anything and I'm sorry to say it might not happen for a while. My parents found out about my cutting and went ape shit crazy so I wasn't allowed on my computer and then my boyfriends mam died of cancer and the funeral was today so I've been helping him with that and babysitting alot (his brothers only 10) while he helps his dad sort out the funeral stuff. So Im HOPING to update "Untitled" today or tomorrow but that'll be it and I cant even promise that.**

**I'm really Sorry :/**

**~Peace Out~**

**Lord of the Power Button**


	10. Chapter 6 (2)

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! This was a chapter I had half done before and decided to finish. I wanted to say Thank You so much for the amazing messages of support I recieved. They were so kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will slowly building up to hopefully multi-chaptered weeks. I appreciate the patience anybody who has been reading this story showed me.  
><strong>

**_Thank You_  
><strong>

Jeff cut through the white fabric. He made sure to go through the names of all the people who had ever taken Nick from him.

_Susan Sheridan_

She had asked Nick to be her partner for **every** nature walk they went on when they were eleven.

_Johnathon Kinkle_

He had convinced Nick to share a room with them when they were nine, yes Jeff had been there but since they were six they had gotten there early to secure to cabin with only two beds. Nick had always been shy and he had never liked sleeping with other people around.

_Dennis Funke_

He had stolen the seat to Nicks right on a movie night when they were 14. That one hadn't been a total disastor though, Nick had ended up sitting on Jeff's lap due to his short stature, much to Dennis' disdain.

He could name countless more but he had already gotten to his destination.

He sliced through Danny's name with a thrill of excitement running down his spine. He could feel Nick's tenseness.

"Nick, relax, it will hurt more if you're tense and I don't want to hurt you"

Nick's glare made his blood turn icy.

"I'm trying to be nice, I really am Nick. But if you're going to defy me I can make this a lot worse then its got to be"

He moved the lube off the bed and onto Nick's side table to show Nick he was serious.

Nick's head moved from left to right frantically.

"So you're going to behave?"

Nick nodded and Jeff let the icy glare fall from his face

"Good"

He retrieved the lube from cabinet and placed it back on the bed.

Jeff continued trailing the scissors until he reached the hem of the shirt, he then brought it to Nicks fore arms and cut through the short arms of the shirt.

He removed Nick's grey tracksuit bottoms and boxers looking down at Nicks milky thighs and his cock, lightly dusted with hair. His already hard cock twitched impatiently.

He stood up and ran his eyes up and down Nick's body as he removed his own clothes.

He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dick.

"Hmm this is all for you babe"

Nick looked down and Jeff couldn't hold a moan in as he watched the boys stomach muscles move slightly. He gently tugged on his cock as he made his way over to the bed. Flicking his wrist he climbed onto the bed behind Nick and silently slid inbetween his legs.

He snaked his arms around Nick and began a map of circles on the younger boys abdomen. He couldn't help but picture the younger males swollen stomach, skin tight and stretched

"Hmm imagine how sexy you'll look when you're full to the brim with my child, hmm, wrapping my arms around your swollen stomach, watching you bring _our _baby into the world and re doing it all over again."

Jeff continued

"Can't you see how amazing this will be? How perfect our family will be, me a doctor, just like my dad, and you a stay at home _mother_"

He took a quick breath before continuing on dreamily.

"Waking up every morning beside you, coming down the stairs to have breakfast with you and our gorgeous kids, going to work and coming home to a home cooked meal. Hmm going to bed and letting you perform your _wifely duties_"

He reluctantly removed his hands from Nick's stomach and reached to his left to grab the lube. He popped the cap and put a strawberry sized dollip in his palm.

"Don't worry babe, this will be as good for you as it will be for me"

Jeff pushed his first finger inside Nick without hesitation and left it there for a few seconds before he began to move it in and out

He took that finger out, only to replace it with the same finger and a new one, again he left it there for a few seconds before he began to move it, this time scissoring his hole.

The third finger entered his hole with less ease then the first two and Nick whimpered in pain. Jeff ignore it, knowing the pain would pass in time.

Jeff moved them in and out for a minute or two before extracting them.

He flipped the cap open again, this time applying it straight to his cock, he shivered from the cold sensation, and ran his fingers along it, making sure it spread all over.

He pushed in slightly before stopping, giving Nick the time he needed to adjust before pushing in all the way.

Jeff kissed his shoulder and ran his hands down Nicks chest and stomach, he wrapped his hand around Nick's cock and lazily pulled it along the length. It quickly became hard and Jeff grinned from behind Jeff's shoulder

**Told you he wanted this.**

_That river of deniel is getting pretty flooded, just saying_

Jeff scowled and decided to ignore both voices, he had been doing fine on his own so far, he didn't need their help to do this. He quickly lost himself in the tight heat of Nick..

He smiled when he felt the cock in his hand harden fully

"Hmm see? I told you that you wanted it Nick, your mind may not know it but your body definitely does"

Jeff finally began to move then, a feat he was extremely proud of.

**You didn't have to give him time to adjust, he was rude and bad, you could have punished him.**

_You didn't have to rape him, he was reluctant and unconsenting, you could have left him._**  
><strong>

At first he went slow, a lazy rock of his hips, but soon he as ramming straight into the heat of Nick, he couldn't hold out much longer and soon he was rocking both himself and Nick to completion.

Nick began to pull away from him, he wasn't quite ready to let the boy go yet after just getting him, plus maybe doing that knotting thing that dogs do would increase the chance of pregnancy.

"No babe, I want to sit here for awhile"

Jeff kissed Nick's shoulder tenderly and wrapped his arms around Nick again

Jeff was trying so hard to ignore the conflicting voices in his head, one said stop, while the other said go.

One said yes while the other said no.

One stayed silent as the other asked why._  
><em>

That was what confused him the most, the other voices inability to come up with an answer for that. Why was he doing it exactly? Love? Faith? God? Want? Lust? he wasn't quite sure but he really didn't want to ruin this perfect day.

_It wasn't perfect for Nick._

**Yes it was.**

He felt Nick sag in his arms and looked up just in time to catch the drooping and snap open of his lids.

"Its okay Nick, go to sleep"

Jeff started humming a lullaby, an old one his mother sings, and he felt Nick relax fully in his arms, he got up to let Nick rest, and to stretch his aching limbs.

After stretching he considered whether or not to untie Nick

**If you do he'll tell everyone you raped him, he still doesn't see.**

_If you don't he'll tell everyone you raped him, because you did!_

He looked at Nick and bit his lip, maybe a shower would clear his foggy mind.

He resigned to go for a quick shower and then untie the sleeping boy, would he really notice 10 more minutes?

2 minutes into his shower he heard light rapping on the dorm door, he quickly made a jump for the white towel he had laid out

_Can't have your rape victim waking up now can we?_

He ignore the voice again to instead answer the door, Trent stood in front of him.

"How did everything go with Nick?"

"Oh that's over and done with now" Jeff grinned brightly

"Seriously? damn, we were taking bets about how long it would last, looks like Wes won"

Jeff laughed lightheartedly.

"Yeah, its all sorted"

"That's great! What was up anyway?"

Jeff contemplated whether or not to tell Trent about the details of the evening. Will he ask questions? Jeff hoped not.

"We hooked up" He smiled brightly.

"Wow! I always thought you two would, anyway you's have the floor all to yourselves for the night, we're going to have a star wars marathon if you want to join us later, ya'know after you've made good use of the emptiness" Trent laughed then and Jeff couldn;t hold his laugh in as he spoke

"Oh, don't worry we already have"

Trent winked

"I'll let you get back then bye!"

"See ya' Trent"

Jeff closed the door as quietly as he possibly could and made his way to the main part of the room, deciding it would be best to just leave the shower as a wave of exhuastion hit him, he was clean enough now anyway.

"Oh good you're awake" He smiled at Nick and watched as the younger males eye's flicked down to his own still naked body.

"Can I let you down? You're not going to try and escape are you?" Jeff looked at Nick with a cheeky grin plastered on his face._  
><em>

Jeff made his way over to the bed and first undid the belt, the smaller boy fell to the bed limply his head falling and his shoulders slumping.

He then removed the tie from around Nick's head and let the spit covered face cloth fall onto the still soiled sheets.

Lastly, he untied Nicks wrists.

"Come on Love, go over to my bed I need to change your sheets" Jeff tried to pull Nick off the bed but the smaller boy just flinched away

"I thought we were over this?" Jeff couldn't believe it, they had made love and the younger boy was still acting like he didn't want this.

_Or doesn't want you_

__**He's just tired and sore, he loves you  
><strong>

He decided that, instead of pushing it, he would just offer Nick his hand silently. Which the younger took after a second.

He watched as Nick made his way to hi single bed lying in the corner, then he made quick work of removing the sheets.

**See? just tired**

_Yeah, too tired to fight_

Jeff walked over then, removing the towel and dumping it, with the sheets, in the clothes hamper, and pushed on Nicks shoulders slightly forcing him to lie down. He climbed in beside Nick and lifted the comforter up, rolling onto his side, Jeff followed suit. He wrapped his arms around Nick.

"I love you sweetheart, do you love me?" Jeff's arms tightened around him Nick slightly

_Painfully_

__**Lovingly**

Jeff dozed off a few minutes later to thoughts of their soon to be perfect life together.


	11. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay but real life comes first (sadly) and that pretty much tanked during the summer, I pretty much hit rock bottom and am ya'know slowly clawing my way back to sanity. But shit happens and we deal with it. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before I'm 80! :L but we'll see. Also, I saw the animal pole dancing bit for the first time ¬_¬ be jealous! I know it has been ages but hopefully somebody stills interested! **

**On with the show!**

Nick didn't know what time it was, he did a couple of hours ago, or maybe it was minutes, but either way it had been 1:41 am he couldn't see the clock if he turned his head anymore. That hurt too much anyway.

He shifted his leg slightly to the left, his body was still aching from last night and Jeff's arm only added to the dead weight holding him down. He wanted to get up, go shower, clean. He could feel Jeff's cum on the back of his thighs from where it had leaked out of him the night before. He shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

His muscles still ached and all he wanted was to wake up and find himself in his own bed, Jeff sleeping in this one, _alone._ He knew it wouldn't happen though. He wasn't that lucky. Jeff stirred beside him and Nick squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he was so afraid of Jeff, he shouldn't still be here, he should, tell somebody. Jeff hadn't threatened him to not tell anybody so why didn't he? He hadn't even told him not too. Had he wanted it? Is that why he didn't move all night? He could have. He _should_ have.

He felt Jeff stretch behind him.

"Morning Precious"

Nick felt sickened by the nickname. _He isn't sorry at all! _

Nick shook his head weakly.

"Hmm that's odd I slept like a log" By this time both of Jeff's arm's were around his waist again and he was held closer to Jeff's chest.

"We need to shower in a few minutes" It was hummed out, Jeff's eyes were closed again. He sounded like he was close to sleep. He getntlr untangled himself from Nick and stood , he offered Nick his and.

"Come on Love, we'll shower together"


	12. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy! and happy 2013!**

Nick took the offered hand and rose on shaky legs. Why wasn't he running away? He wanted too, didn't he?

He shook his head, internally of course, and reasoned that at this moment it would make it worse. He needed time to think about how to tell people, so thye would believe him. The worst case scenerio would be running aya, getting Jeff angry, which was not a good idea in his current mental state, and have nobody believe him so that he was left alone with him again. Jeff speaking broke his train of thought.

"Come on Love, we'll shower together" Nick looked at the offered hand in disbelief, Jeff wanted them to shower together? Did that mean he wanted more sex? Or did he just want to shower? Either way Nick didn't want to go with him.

"No" his heart drummed against his chest, did he say that? Jeff looked at him, unsatisfied.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't go with you to shower, I'm not going to go with you anywhere Jeff, not now, not ever" Jeff's face fell, as he angrily balled the offered hand into a fist

"Nick, I really don't like it when my _property _doesn't do what I want it to do, I'm going to explain, calmly, what I want you to 're going to shower, get dressed and go to breakfast and then warbler practice" Nick rose to his feet, this was the first time he could feel his blood boil, the first time he wanted to fight back. He may not be able to take Jeff physically but he'd be damned if he couldn't talk around him

"You- you raped me! and you expect me to act like nothing happened! Like I'm not repulsed by you?!" Jeff advanced on him

"I am sick of this nonsense! I did not rape you, do you understand me? We had sex Nick, you came! You wanted it, and I want you to know now, I am not above using force to get you to understand me and exactly what I expect you to do, do you understand me?" Jeff's voice lowered to a deadly whisper as he spoke and Nick started to think that he preferred Jeff shouting, preferred him when he didn't have that low hush of a threat in his voice.

"And anyway, they'd all see the truth Nick, they'd know I didn't rape you. That's a big accusation to make Nick, are you sure you want to deal with the fall out of a false accusation like that?" Nick froze, what if nobody believed him, they would all hate him for making up something so awful, or they'd think he was joking. He looked up to Jeff, just because people wouldn't believe him, did that mean he couldn't fight back now? But Jeff was so big and so strong and he was so angry.

Nick let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and began walking towards the bathroom, he could hear Jeff follow him as he entered the small white room.

"Shush! Here they come! Act natural!" Nick heard Thad speaking lowly to the group. His t-shirt had never felt heavier after Jeff's critism's this morning

_"You should wear the blue one, it brings out your eyes"_ So Nick had put it on, and couldn't help thinking that it went quite fetchingly with his bruised wrists.

"Hey, how was your night?" Blaine grinned knowingly at the pair and Nick couldn't even feign bashfulness like he knew he would have been if it was consensual sex.

He sat down, stomach ill, as he swirled the egg on his plate, ignoring the knowing looks he was getting from the rest of the group. He let Jeff deal with the questions and anything else they seemed to be talking about. They were happy for them, it left a metallic taste in Nick's mouth, they were happy he was raped, happy he had no way out.

He couldn't help laughing somewhat bitterly at a joke about Nick looking tired

_You have no idea just how tired_


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_I can't believe it has been over a year since I have updated this and nearly 4 when I started it. I have changed a lot in that time. I've graduated, lost people, gained friends, lost some of those friends and gained some more. I've stopped self harming and taken up going to the gym, I've gotten a new puppy! I can't imagine anybody who had been interested in this all that time ago is still interested and I'm sorry I didn't finish it for you but I'm going to finish it now because I wrote for me, not for anybody else, and I need to finish it for me. I don't think anybody will be interested in this now but finishing it feels right, so that's what I'm going to do. Also tonight seemed perfect because it's a storm here and I can't sleep. _

Nicks mind raced through breakfast as he asked himself why he didn't just tell, he could, yeah he'd been threatened but what could Jeff do from prison?

But then he looked up and Jeff really didn't seem so bad. He had used a lube and had been relatively gentle. Nick had been unable to move, Jeff had complete control and do whatever he wanted, but he hadn't been rough.

Nick stopped his train of thought.

_No, you've been raped. violent or not._

But had he. Yes Jeff had forcible sex with Nick but he really liked Jeff, he had spent so many hours daydreaming that Jeff would spontaniosly return his feelings and want him

_Maybe my dream has manifested into a nightmare._

Nick knew he was just making excuses for the tall blonde and as messed up as it seems, even after everything he still didn't want to lose his best friend. They had been through everything together and Nick still saw Jeff as the Jeff he had always known not this monster that inhabiting his body. He tried to rationalise that maybe Jeff thought he fantasized about rape or that he wanted to be dominated.

Nick really didn't have many options and they all ended in a way he didn't want.

He could tell and Jeff would go to prison. He'd lose his best friend and have the shame of everyone knowing he was raped.

He could tell and people wouldn't believe him, he'd be stuck with Jeff or Jeff could kill him in a fit of rage, and either way he'd lose all his friends and everybody would think he was a liar.

Or he could not tell anybody and be stuck with this weird Jeff forever or Jeff would kill him. He'd be stuck in an abusive relationship and be forced o bring children into that situation.

He could not tell and Jeff may just go back to normal but Nick would never be able to see him the same again.

_Nothing will ever be the same again._

Nick was hit with a wave of nausea as he thought of his options and everything he was losing, not only his virginity but his mind. He looked to his friends, sitting and laughing and wondered who he'd even tell.

_Trent? He was a close friend but a gossip who just couldn't help himself._

_Wes? Would send him straight to the cops. Nick didn't think he'd ever be able to sit with total strangers and discuss what had happened, especially not if it meant Jeff going to prison._

_David would run straight to Wes_

_He wondered what advice Thad would give him, he was much more invested in the warblers then even Wes and Jeff was warbler royalty because he was the dancer. Thad wouldn't risk losing him for anything._

He continued his deduction of his friends suitability to be told about last nights incident and he came up with no one. He couldn't think of one friend who would listen patiently and just let him vent and decide what to do.

He felt so trapped as his mind flipped from one decision to the other but by the end of breakfast he had decided.

_I'm going to tell Kurt._

Kurt had been kind so far and Nick found him to be the easiest to relate to. They both came from a family where being gay had not been as easily accepted as others, they both had experienced violent bullying for their sexuality and Kurt seemed generally concerned about everybody.

Nick looked up and turned, to stare straight into Jeff's. He swallowed thickly. Jeff wasn't going to make this easy.


End file.
